


To Kill or Bang

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Canon Divergence, Course Language, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Content, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He frowned when he gazed at the tall figure leaning on a pile of garbage fashioned into a lounge chair. He mentally berated himself for missing him in the first place, but he had been too concerned with the water tank to see anything but it. The crossbow looked like it was laying casually on the man’s lap, but Daichi saw the man’s finger on the trigger with the arrow pointing straight at him.*Ask Challenge on Tumblr! Pick a genre and rare ship:MatsuDai + Apocalyptic





	To Kill or Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomeForImaginaryFriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/gifts).



> For HomeForImaginaryFriends!! I hope you enjoy it, I wasn't expecting to write this so ravenously but you know how much I love Post-apocalypse stories XD

There was no real reason to run, but that didn’t stop Daichi from tearing across the gravel plain, leaping over ruins of skyscrapers and mangled chicken wire fencing. His shoes kicked up clouds of dust in the already hazy air, but there was no one for hundreds of miles to notice it. By the time he reached the building, his chest was burning from forcing his breaths through his oxygen filtration mask. It wasn’t meant for such strenuous work, but that was the last thing on his mind as he stared up at the nondescript structure. 

It seemed to be intact and not in any danger of crumbling. The hard part was finding his way to the top. He could try to enter, but considering the building wasn’t in pieces there may be people residing within. That thought didn’t sit well with him, considering what he was about to attempt, but the world was no longer a place where anyone could afford to worry about anyone else. It was truly survival of the fittest, and Daichi had his own family to protect.

He circled around the building and found a mound of trash and rubble mashed against the side of the building. He rubbed his gloves together and began climbing, picking his way carefully knowing that even the smallest slip could be fatal. The afternoon sun was merciless, beating down on him and soaking his clothes in sweat. He fought through his exhaustion and continued to pick his way up the garbage, pausing twice as everything below him began to shift. 

Once he reached the top, however, he was still only two thirds up the side of the building. He balanced on an old shopping cart and carefully slid his pack around to his front. He pulled two discs out, each with an adjustable handle, and shut his pack, maneuvering it gingerly to his back. Once each disc was strapped to his hands, he clacked them together and they sprang to life. Lights flickered around them and reverberated with a high-pitched sonic buzz. 

Daichi closed his eyes, taking as deep a breath as his mask would allow to gather his strength and focus. When he opened them, he pulled back his right arm and slammed his palm against the side of the building. The disc grasped firmly to the wall, and after testing its hold Daichi reached up and forced the disc in his left hand against it as well. Certain it was gripped tight, he rotated the disc in his other hand a quarter to the right and it released easily from the wall. 

The trek up the side of the building was grueling, using mostly his upper body strength as his shoes had very little grip to assist. Even before he reached the top, he wished he hadn’t wasted so much energy running across the plain. He just hoped that he found what he thought he saw in his binoculars earlier, and if so every ounce of pain and effort would be worth it. 

When he finally reached the top, he used some of the last bit of his strength to hoist his legs up onto the ledge. It was easier with his right foot hooked onto it to release his right hand and reach it over as well, gripping the disc onto the horizontal surface. One more jerk of his body and he rolled over the ledge and crashed onto the roof floor in a heap. He didn’t move for several minutes, allowing the small intake of oxygen from the mask to seep into his bloodstream. His vision soon cleared, and he rolled onto his back to try sitting up. A groan escaped through his parched throat as he did so, his entire body feeling like it weighed a million pounds. His head turned to glance around the area when he caught sight of  _ it  _ looming in the center of the roof. 

Disregarding his screaming muscles and exhaustion, Daichi scrambled to his feet and lumbered toward it, hardly believing his own eyes. It was a water tank, built with a state-of-the-art filtration system to glean out all the impurities as it drew any moisture it could from the air. His eyes scoured over it, figuring out how it works and how to draw water from it. He scratched his head as he also wondered how they could transport water from there to their base. 

Daichi never credited himself as one of the most intelligent people in their family group, but as the leader, he still needed to figure things out and provide. He did wish some of the others were there to help him come up with some solutions, however. If he hadn’t been alone, perhaps one of his companions would have noticed that Daichi was being watched.

_ Kerchak _

The mechanical sound that echoed across the roof sent the hairs on the back of Daichi’s neck standing straight up. He knew it was a crossbow being loaded and cocked, ready to shoot and to kill. There wasn’t a doubt that the arrow pulled tight was meant for him.

“You know, it’s not polite to take something without asking,” A cool voice said behind him, but Daichi noticed immediately that the man sounded more amused than offended. “Turn around slowly, Stranger. Hands up where I can see them.”

Daichi’s eyes flickered around, observing the area in case he needed to make a run for it, but he lifted his hands obediently and turned toward the man. He always believed that if you can work something out without a fight, it was always best. But if that went south, he was prepared to do what he had to.

He frowned when he gazed at the tall figure leaning on a pile of garbage fashioned into a lounge chair. He mentally berated himself for missing him in the first place, but he had been too concerned with the water tank to see anything but it. The crossbow looked like it was laying casually on the man’s lap, but Daichi saw the man’s finger on the trigger with the arrow pointing straight at him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it belonged to anyone. The place looked deserted.”

The man’s face was completely covered in a gas mask, dark with black eyes staring out at him and a tube that snaked from the mouth to a place on his hip. But there was something in the way he cocked his head at Daichi that told him the man was smirking.

“Bullshit. Listen, this is really awkward, but I only have one job and that’s protecting our water tank. How I do it is entirely up to me, but basically, I need to keep people from finding it, and if someone does I need to keep them from finding it again… which means I need to kill you. It’s nothing personal, you understand.”

“Of course! We need to do what we have to nowadays,” Daichi responded cordially, and the man let out a snort, which sounded odd in the gas mask.

“See, I knew you were a fine individual when I first spotted you. I could have killed you when your feet were still on the ground, but something about you piqued my curiosity. I wanted to see if you could make it up here and how, and I have to say I’m very impressed. Shame,” He said with a heavy sigh as he drew the crossbow higher. 

Daichi stood his ground, mentally calculating where various objects around the roof were and how easily they could block the arrow. He wasn’t sure he could reach them in time and decided the best option could be letting the arrow hit his pack, but if he was off by an inch the arrow could go through his neck.

Suddenly his wrist sensor went haywire, flickering lights and buzzing alerting him to danger as if Crossbow Man wasn’t enough.

“What is that?” The other man asked, gesturing with his bow.

“It means a storm’s coming in fast. We need to get to shelter,” Daichi answered, lowering his hands to glance at it and then gazed off toward the horizon.

“No way, there’s nothing out there. Are you just trying to get out of dying? Rude.”

“No, I’m serious. There it is,” Daichi said as he pointed. The man looked and flinched when he saw a wall of dark clouds sweeping across the plain. Beneath their feet, the ground began to rumble, and the man’s hand jerked a walkie out of his pocket in a flash.

“Storm’s coming! Everyone find shelter,  _ now _ ! Find shelter now!”

Daichi jerked his head around, looking for some way to brace himself. It wasn’t ideal being stuck outside in a storm, but he’d survived it before. Suddenly a hand gripped his arm and jerked him toward a door that led inside the building.

“Come on!”

“Like I trust you, you were about to kill me!”

“What do you trust more, me or Stormy?” The man retorted, gesturing to the fast-approaching wall of death. 

“After you.”

The fierce wind nearly shoved them off their feet as they scrambled to the door. Crossbow Man swung the door open and let Daichi slip in first before slamming it shut behind him. Daichi found himself plunged in darkness teetering on unseen stairs as a loud clang echoed around him, the sound of the other man locking the door and barring his only escape. There was a  _ click _ and the stairwell lit up with dim, ambient lighting, enough to at least see their way down.

The man said nothing but gestured for Daichi to descend as the pressure of the stairwell changed; the storm had arrived. With a nod, Daichi turned and followed the stairs down into the main building. He wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into, but he’ll handle it as best he could. 

The stairs led to a large open floor that seemed to be a communal space. The man tapped Daichi on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow toward what seemed to be a makeshift kitchen. Glancing around Daichi figured the building used to be an office, and the group here was using the cubicle partitions to block off individual sleeping areas. 

There was a clatter, and Daichi jerked his head to see the man had dropped his crossbow on a table and was rummaging around in a cabinet. When he straightened and turned, he held out a bottle filled with what looked like the cleanest water Daichi had ever seen.

“Go on, it’s clean. Think of it as repayment for warning me and my group about the storm.”

Tentatively Daichi reached his hand out and took it. For a moment he stared at it, and the man snickered as he began to remove his mask. He bent over and shook his head, giving Daichi a view of his wavy black hair. When he straightened, Daichi’s mouth dropped open slightly at seeing the man was remarkably handsome with his heavy-lidded eyes giving him a cool and amused gaze.

“I showed you mine, let’s see yours,” He said, a smirk curling on his lips. 

_ Well, it’s only fair, _ Daichi thought as he slid his mask over his head and shook his hair own out. Unlike the other man, he kept his short, so he didn’t have to worry about having mask hair. The man’s bushy eyebrows raised as he let out a low whistle.

“Daaaaaamn, am I glad I didn’t shoot you. What a waste that would have been,” He said as his eyes drank him in. Daichi felt his face grow hot and focused instead on taking a drink of water. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as the refreshing liquid poured down his throat. He didn’t take much, just enough so he no longer felt like he was going to die of dehydration, but the man’s smirk faded into a more serious expression.

“Go on, drink the whole thing. It’s probably been a while, right?”

Daichi answered with a nod and gratefully continued to drink. The moment was quickly becoming one of the best of his life, drinking a whole bottle of clean water, but the guilt soon began to creep into his stomach.

“What’s wrong? Not enough flavor for you?” The man teased because of Daichi’s dark frown.

“Oh, no! It’s not that, it’s just I feel bad drinking all this while my family has nothing at this moment.”

“Hmm,” The man answered with a nod. Daichi knew he couldn’t trust him, but he could plainly see the man had the same worries he did. The only exception to the current Survival of the Fittest rule was within one’s own family group; lone wolves didn’t last long in their world.

“I’m Sawamura, by the way. Sawamura Daichi.”

“Matsukawa Issei,” He answered without hesitation, accepting Daichi’s outstretched hand and giving it a shake.

“Where’s the rest of your group? This place is empty.”

“Out scouting, of course. I’m the only one here right now… well, except for my pleasant company.”

Daichi focused on looking around the room, ignoring the heated gaze he felt on him.

“They’re all out scouting? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“It’s less dangerous than staying here, wasting resources when we can be out looking for them.”

“I guess I can understand that.”

“You don’t send everyone out to scout?”

“No, just a handful at a time, and usually our most physically capable.”

“How do the others pull their own weight?”

“Ha, they pull more weight than us scouts. They’re fixing our shelter and creating devices for survival, like my storm sensor.”

Matsukawa leaned forward off the cabinet, his eyes looking hungrily at Daichi’s wrist.

“Yeah, that is a pretty handy tool. How many of those do you have?”

“One for each scout right now, but they’re making more just in case something goes wrong with the others. We have quite an intelligent crew,” Daichi said as his chest naturally puffed out. Matsukawa chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

“Did they make something to help you climb buildings? I have to admit you’re the first to make it to the top.”

“Yeah, they did,” Daichi said, more cautiously this time. He was getting a prickly feeling about Matsukawa suddenly. The man could still kill him and take his devices as well. Matsukawa picked up on his apprehension and immediately relaxed his body, shooting a sheepish smile back at him.

“I’m not gonna steal your toys if that’s what you’re worried about. But I have been thinking, perhaps we could form some sort of compromise?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not the leader of our group, so I couldn’t make the decision alone, but I doubt he’d let this opportunity pass us by. What if we give your group access to the water tank in exchange for storm sensors and building climbers for our guys?”

Daichi was stunned at the suggestion, but it made complete sense. He leaned against the table as he contemplated the possibilities. There were several other gadgets that Tsukishima and Ennoshita had developed, but he wasn’t about to spill all their secrets to the man he just met. They could be good bargaining chips later if Matsukawa’s group had something else of value or limited how much water they could take. 

“We’ve got a pretty good food supply as well,” Matsukawa said nonchalantly as he scratched the side of his face. Daichi frowned at him, wondering if he could read his mind.

“Oh?”

“Yup, I might be willing to put in a good word with the Boss, if…”

Daichi straightened up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. It was his usual position when he bartered, trying to appear more intimidating than he actually was. Unfortunately, it only seemed to amuse Matsukawa more as he grinned widely at him, and Daichi sighed.

“Go on,  _ if _ ?”

“If you let me get into those worn-out cargo pants of yours,” He snickered.

“You want my pants? I’m not sure they’d fit your legs.”

Matsukawa burst out laughing, holding his stomach as the cheerful sound echoed throughout the space. Daichi felt his anger spike, especially since he didn’t know what was so funny. There was a small piece of him, however, that relaxed at hearing Matsukawa laugh so heartily.

“I didn’t mean I wanted your pants, I meant I want us to fuck.”

Daichi said as he felt his entire face erupt in heat. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been eyeing Matsukawa’s lean body hidden beneath his clothes. It only took a quick glance to see he wasn’t just slender; there were firm muscles rippling underneath that Daichi was itching to get his fingers on. 

“You know I’m not really the kind of guy to exchange sex for goods,” He said finally, and the grin on Matsukawa’s face slipped away as his shoulders slumped in disappointment. “However, I’m not opposed to having sex for fun,” Daichi added hastily, rubbing the back of his burning neck. 

“Oh, thank God,” Matsukawa said as he lifted himself off the cabinet and grasped Daichi’s hand as he led him toward one of the cubicle spaces. “I thought my only sexual experiences were going to be solo acts or with my friends, ugh.”

Daichi was overwhelmed at how quickly Matsukawa was acting, but he also knew they only had so much time before the storm ended and his friends came back from their scouting. His heart was pounding as Matsukawa guided him in his makeshift bedroom and immediately peeled off his own shirt. Daichi had guessed correctly Matsukawa’s body was built with lean muscle, decorated with random scars long since healed. Daichi’s hands were sweaty when Matsukawa grasped them and pulled his gloves off.

“Did you want me to peel off your layers slowly? Or did you want me to tear them off?” Matsukawa asked, his voice low and rumbling while his eyes burned with heat. 

“Quick, before I lose my nerve.”

Matsukawa seemed happy to oblige and immediately yanked Daichi’s ratty shirt over his head. As soon as his hands were free, Daichi reached for Matsukawa’s pants and hastily worked on undoing them. Outside the wind was howling and beating against the building, but inside all that could be heard was the hum of the generator and their quickening breaths as they removed each other’s clothes in a hurry. 

Daichi gulped as Matsukawa eased him onto the floor on a heap of blankets he used for a bed. He expected the other man to rush right into it, but instead, he hovered over Daichi and cupped his face in his hands.

“Are you really nervous?”

“A little. My last time was a little rough. Not mean or nonconsensual! It was more… dry?”

Understanding flickered across Matsukawa’s face, and he gave Daichi a warm smile before leaning down and kissing him gently. 

“Don’t worry,” Matsukawa whispered against his lips, “I’ll make sure you enjoy every bit of this.”

Daichi smiled into the next kiss, and for the first time since they’d met, he trusted Matsukawa completely.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to anyone subscribed to me strictly for Kurodai, you're about to be slammed with rare pairs and lots of them with Daichi ;) If you don't follow me on tumblr (username is stacysmash, same as here), I'm currently doing a challenge where people send me a genre and a Haikyuu rare ship and I write a little mini AU.   
> I also apologize for the terrible title, ha ha ha, they are really hard to come up with  
> This one was so much fun I hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
